Memory for a computer system has traditionally been divided into volatile and nonvolatile memory. Volatile memory requires power to maintain data stored thereon. Nonvolatile memory can retain data even when not powered. Previously, computers have used both volatile and nonvolatile memory because each has certain advantages. For example, volatile memory is typically much faster than nonvolatile memory while nonvolatile memory often costs much less per bit. Advances in nonvolatile memory technology are closing the gap in speed between volatile and nonvolatile memory while nonvolatile memory maintains the advantage of preserving data during power loss.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.